


Send all of your love to Cheerless!

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Shoutouts and Announcements! [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Cheerless, if you're reading this, you're amazing and you inspired me to keep writing.





	Send all of your love to Cheerless!

Dear Cheerless, if you're reading this,

You're amazing. Just that single comment on my work saying you were enjoying it really boosted my spirit and self-confidence. Your works are amazing and I'm so honoured to get praise from you! I was feeling really down but _you_ inspired me to keep writing that series, and I'm glad you did, because I really enjoy writing it. Keep doing what you're doing xx

-Ane


End file.
